


A Dream Too Large to Bear Alone

by saoirse9



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Midnight Skating, Skating Outside, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously you will need a dentist after reading this, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoirse9/pseuds/saoirse9
Summary: Speaking of Yuuri…Soft brown eyes are gazing up at him and Victor smiles gently as his fiancé wraps his arms around him.“This all a little much for you, too?” Yuuri asks.OR: In which there is late night skating, a sharing of trust and love, and so much fluff you WILL have to see your dentist after reading.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	A Dream Too Large to Bear Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I'm a little late to the party, but I just found this show (yay, quarantine!) and am now obsessed. This is my first foray into writing for this fandom and it's honestly just all the fluff. Possibly a little too sappy. I did write from Victor's pov even though I feel more comfortable with Yuuri's pov, so hopefully it's not too ooc.

_If there’s one thing I’m sure of,_ Victor Nikiforov thinks as he slumps against the wall in the hallway just outside Yuu-topia’s main room, _it’s that the Katsuki family is crazy._ That doesn’t mean he feels anything less than sheer adoration for all of them, though, just that when they celebrate, they celebrate hard.

They certainly have reason enough for celebration. Yuuri’s silver at the Grand Prix Final is the most exciting thing to happen to Hasetsu since, well… since Victor himself had shown up unannounced, declaring himself Yuuri’s new coach. And Yuuri certainly deserves the party; Victor still feels a buzz of adrenaline just thinking about his flawless and record-breaking free skate performance in Barcelona.

Speaking of Yuuri…

Soft brown eyes are gazing up at him and Victor smiles gently as his fiancé wraps his arms around him.

“This all a little much for you, too?” Yuuri asks.

Victor lets his head fall forward onto the shoulder in front of him and nods. “Is it just me, or is your family insane?”

Yuuri huffs a quiet laugh and moves one hand up to card through silken silver hair. “Yeah, they’re… a lot.” They both peer back towards the door to the main room, where they can just make out Mari and Yuko spinning around on top of one of the tables, while Minako and Nishigori cheer them on. Yuuri shakes his head at their drunken antics, giggling a little before looking back at Victor.

Blue eyes lock with brown and Victor can’t help but smile at the man in front of him. Yuuri blushes prettily but grins back. _Yuuri, you are so beautiful_.

Victor brings a hand up to cup Yuuri’s cheek and the younger man turns his head to lean into it, his eyes closing almost involuntarily. They stay that way for a few long moments. But then Yuuri’s eyes snap open and he looks back up, his whole face seeming to sparkle with excitement.

“I have an idea! Get your skates and meet me by the onsen!”

Victor blinks, taken aback. “My skates?” he questions.

Yuuri actually has the audacity to roll his eyes. “Yes. Your skates. By the onsen. I’m giving you two minutes.”

The Russian man is still terribly confused, but he nods anyway and heads to get his skates as Yuuri does the same. _Knowing Yuuri, at the very least this will be interesting._

A few minutes later, Victor walks out back to the onsen, his skates in hand. Yuuri is already there, skates slung over one shoulder, tapping a foot impatiently. But when he sees Victor, his whole being lights up and he gives a happy little wiggle. It is, quite frankly, adorable and Victor wastes no time in telling him so. Yuuri blushes furiously but otherwise keeps his composure. He is apparently too excited to let a little thing like embarrassment get in his way.

“Follow me,” he commands and imperiously beckons Victor toward a corner of the yard cloaked in high bushes. Victor follows, amused, curious, and baffled. This is not a side of Yuuri he is used to seeing except on the ice and he wonders what inspired it tonight. He’s not complaining, though. He loves when Yuuri shows his confidence; it always reminds Victor of how far Yuuri has come. How far they both have.

Yuuri stops next to the bushes closest to the fence and sends Victor a small, secretive smile before gently pushing the hedge aside and stepping through. Victor hesitates for a moment, unsure where exactly Yuuri has gone. But then a hand extends back through the bushes and Yuuri calls, “C’mon, Victor. I want to show you something.”

Victor takes Yuuri’s hand and squeezes past the foliage. There is a gap in the fence, hidden by the hedge.

“A secret passageway?” he asks Yuuri, bemused.

“Sort of,” Yuuri grins. He is already leading Victor through the trees behind the onsen. “I found that hole in the fence when I was nine. I’m pretty sure no one in my family knows it’s there.” Then Yuuri’s voice turns a bit sheepish. “I’ve been using it since then to sneak out when I don’t want anyone to know I’m gone. Sometimes, I just need a place where no one else can find me, you know?”

Victor does know. Living your life in the limelight, never quite able to escape being under someone’s watchful eye… he’s longed for a place like that, too.

They walk for a while in silence, breath misting in the icy air as they wend through the forest. Victor looks down at where his fingers are still tangled with Yuuri’s, where the ring that matches his own glints on Yuuri’s hand, and there’s a soft, fluttery feeling in his chest. A year ago, he was uninspired and unsure of what the future held for him. Eight months ago, he flew to Hasetsu with only the vaguest plan of coaching Yuuri Katsuki, a skater he felt was as lost in his own career as Victor himself. Now… he again has no idea what the future holds but he can’t bring to care. Because now he and Yuuri are stepping into tomorrow together and they’ve already proven they can take on the world.

As ready as Victor is to face each new challenge with Yuuri by his side, at the moment he’s still curious about their current destination. “Yuuri, where are we going?” he asks. He flatly refuses to acknowledge the slight whine he can hear in his voice.

Yuuri looks up and something in Victor’s expression must amuse him because he laughs, open, free, and happy. “You’ll see!” he sing-songs. “We’re almost there. In fact…” Yuuri stops so suddenly, Victor almost crashes into him. “We’re here!” he announces, his eyes shining.

Victor looks around. He can’t really tell where here is. This patch of forest looks very much like everything else they’ve already walked through this evening. The trees and bushes in front of them are maybe a bit denser, but Victor can’t see anything special. He turns his gaze back to Yuuri, his brow furrowed in question.

And unexpectedly, Yuuri is almost shy, like he was back when Victor first came to Hasetsu. He glances up at Victor through his lashes and nods towards the thicker foliage in front of them. “Through there.”

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s hand gently, letting him know he’ll follow wherever Yuuri leads. They push the bushes aside and make their way over fairly rough ground. Victor has his eyes down to keep from tripping so he misses when Yuuri stops this time. He runs into him with a soft “Oof!” of surprise.

“Well, what do you think?” Yuuri asks tentatively.

Victor looks up and his breath catches. They’re standing at the edge of a frozen lake surrounded on all sides by trees. It’s small, only about half the size of the rink at Ice Castle Hasetsu, but the ice shines like glass in the moonlight flowing down into the clearing. It’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen, second only to… Victor glances over to Yuuri. He has his face turned to the sky, slowly breathing in the crisp, cold air, and Victor knows not even the view in front of him can compare to the man at his side.

“No one else knows about this place,” Yuuri breathes. “Or, at least no one is ever here when I am. I used to come here on the worst days, when not even the rink was enough. And I didn’t always skate, either. I mean, in the warmer months, of course not. But sometimes even in the winter. I’d just come and sit on the bank and watch the sky.”

Yuuri pauses, takes a deep breath, his eyes slipping shut, his nose and cheeks bitten pink in the cold. Victor waits, almost instinctively knowing Yuuri isn’t quite finished, and just drinks in the rare peaceful expression on his fiancé’s face.

“Not even Yuko knows about this place,” he continues quietly. “It’s a place that’s just mine.” He blinks his eyes open and then grins softly as a thought strikes him. He turns his gaze from the sky to Victor and adds, “Well, just ours now, I guess.”

Victor is stunned speechless. The level of trust implicit in Yuuri bringing him hiere, his sanctuary… It’s humbling and all Victor can do is stare at Yuuri as a blush rises to his own cheeks and his heart feels like it may take flight any second.

Yuuri keeps smiling that wonderfully soft grin of his, though soon there is a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He steps closer to Victor and gives the tip of his nose a quick kiss. Giggling at the look of surprise on Victor’s face, he steps away and lifts up his skates. “Race you to the ice!” he challenges and sits to pull his skates on. Victor laughs and does the same.

Soon they are gliding across the ice. Victor exults in the thrill of the moonlight, the headiness of the chilled air. But mostly, he basks in the exhilaration of doing the one thing he loves most with the one person he loves most. Glancing over, he sees that Yuuri has slipped into his free skate choreography. The wild ice is a bit too rough for jumps, so Yuuri is just marking them with spins, but it is unmistakable nonetheless. Victor swears he can hear the music as he watches Yuuri bring the song to life amid the near silent rustling of the forest. But it is the look on Yuuri’s face that steals his breath for the second time that night, a look of open vulnerability and fierce, soaring joy. Victor understands that look, that feeling, knows that Yuuri feels about the ice as he does: at once both indelibly chained to it and invariably freed by it. That is what he saw in the video, what drew him to the other skater all those months ago. It draws him in again now and soon he is skating with Yuuri, in and around the routines they both know so well. They move flawlessly together, anticipating each other on the ice in a way they can’t always manage elsewhere (though they certainly try).

It was already late when they left the onsen, the celebration stretching into the wee hours. They skate through what is left of the night, sometimes moving closer to each other, sometimes further away, but always together. They skate as the moon sinks towards the starlit horizon, the world all silvery and still. They skate until Victor can’t anymore and, exhausted but happier than he sometimes feels he has any right to be, tugs Yuuri over to sit on a fallen tree at the edge of the ice and change back into their shoes. They are both hot and sweaty from the exertion, but Yuuri snuggles up under Victor’s arm anyway. Victor takes his hand and absently runs his thumb over the ring on Yuuri’s finger as he listens to his thoughts about a new short program for next season. Yuuri has a song he thinks would be “just perfect” and Victor beams when he hears the confidence there.

The sky begins to lighten as they talk, the silvery dark of night making way for the gentle grey of pre-dawn. Victor quietly shares his earlier musings about where he was and where he is now. “I was afraid, Yuuri. Afraid of fading. Of not being The Victor Nikiforov. I’m not afraid anymore.” Yuuri nods. He doesn’t even need to say anything. Victor knows he understands. Slowly, they fall silent, leaning on each other and watching the sky. Yuuri turns to Victor, perhaps to add something else about next season, and Victor can’t help himself. He leans forward, captures Yuuri’s lips with his own in a soft kiss. Yuuri melts into Victor’s embrace and they kiss unhurriedly for long moments as streaks of light paint the sky pink and gold. When they finally pull away from each other, the sun has fully risen. Victor settles his forehead on Yuuri’s and whispers, “I can’t wait to see what today holds.” He knows it’s sappy, but if Victor Nikiforov is anything, he is romantic. Yuuri, whose eyes have slipped closed again, quirks a grin. Then he brings Victor’s hand up to his lips and softly kisses the ring that shines in the sunlight. He looks up at Victor sweetly and whispers back, “Maybe after a nap.”

The waking forest rings with their laughter as they make their way home in the light of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I honestly am really okay if you just leave kudos and not a comment. I know this isn't anything special.


End file.
